


No one Picks on My little Brother, But me!

by liesorlife



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pol (12) is getting bullied, he needs Aleix (14) but is too scared to tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one Picks on My little Brother, But me!

“Boys hurry up, we are going to be late!” Aleix and Pol are busy arguing over whose turn it is to wash the car, Pol knows it’s his turn, but that’s why he keeps a big brother around, so he can have his own personal slave. “Aleix, please I never ask you for anything”, “What?! You are always taking me for granted!”

They continue their fight all the way downstairs, and outside. “I get the front seat”, Pol shouts, jumping into the car. “Daaaaaaaaad, tell him to share.” “Aleix just get in the car”. “Why did you and mum have to have more kids? Wasn’t I good enough for you?” “Aleix stop whining, or you will stay home all day”. Sensing defeat, Aleix knows he should give up, but he doesn’t. “My life would be so much better if I was an only child”, he can feel Pol smirking, as his dad starts to yell at him. Telling him to appreciate what he has, he tries to protest, but his dad isn’t listening to him.

Driving them towards the race track, listening to them bicker, is driving their dad insane. “STOP it, both of you. Aleix you are 14 years old, you really need to be setting an example.” Aleix feels like crying, he always gets the blame, Pol could throw him in a pool and drown him, and Aleix would still get blamed for it.

Pol falls asleep long before they get to the track, and that is how Aleix likes him, asleep! Once they hit the track though, all animosity is forgotten, as they dominate the race, Aleix just pipping Pol on the line for the victory. Tito Rabat finishes a distant third, and he is not happy. Used to being beaten by Aleix, but being beaten by both of them is too much.

Cornering Pol, alone, pinning him up against a wall; “You and your arrogant brother are pathetic. Racing the best bikes daddys money can buy, that is the only reason you beat me today. Now what are we going to do about it? Level the playing field up a little bit.” Pol hates confrontation, and Tito is so much bigger than he is, “I-i-i-i don’t kn-kn-know” Pol stammers, terrified that Tito is going to hurt him. “Well let’s start by giving you something to cry about”, there is a malicious smile on Titos face, as he starts to punch Pol in the stomach. “You let me beat you at the next race, or I will just have to keep hurting you. And you don’t breathe a word, to anyone. Anyone finds out about our little talk, and you will find yourself on the floor at the next race”.

Aleix is expecting a similar battle over the front seat of the car on the way home, and is shocked when he doesn’t get one. “You feeling okay Pol?” He nods, “just tired”. He can feel the bruising on his ribs, and moving really hurts, but he knows that he can’t say anything. Speaking out will make things worse. Pol’s asleep when they get back, Aleix grabs his travel pillow and throws it over the seat at him, waking him up. “Aleix? Really? You couldn’t just leave him? Why did you have to do that?” “Dad, it’s fine. I’m going to bed”, Aleix knows that Pol usually goes ballistic when Aleix throws things at him, something is wrong, maybe he is just tired, like he said he was. But he remains quiet and sullen over the next few weeks, Aleix really misses his annoying, argumentative little brother.

Tito texts him reminders, almost daily, telling him that he is a worthless little maggot, that he is not good enough to race bikes. He deletes the messages, knowing that he doesn’t want Aleix to see them.

Pol stops doing his homework, choosing instead to spend the evenings alone, shut up in his room. The day before they are due to leave, their parents get a letter from Pols school, telling them that Pol is failing Maths and history. Sitting him down, they demand an explanation, “don’t have one”, he doesn’t look them in the eyes though, “Okay, how about this, we ground you until your grades improve. After the weekend, you’re grounded indefinitely”, “fine, does that mean I can’t race?” Trying to keep the hope of out his voice, “No, you can still race”.

He really doesn’t want to go, all he wants is to be left alone. But he has no choice, Tito laughs when he sees him, looking so pale and scared.

Tito: Looking rough Pol! Remember what I said, lose, or I will hurt you

Pol doesn’t reply, he knows he has no choice, he is being forced to lose a race. But once the visor goes down, and the race start, the adrenaline kicks in, he finds himself pushing harder and harder, his confidence growing, he wins the race, beating Rabat. Standing on the podium, they barely look at each other, Pol can hear Titos teeth grinding together beside him, just desperate to get Pol alone, so he can deal with Pols disobedience.

“Okay, so you don’t respect my authority, maybe I am going about destroying you the wrong way” His hands around Pols throat, his nails digging into Pols throat, “maybe I will go after Aleix instead. Or I could try hitting you harder!” Hitting Pols head against the wall, before throwing him on the floor, “lose, maggot”. Turning, walking away, leaving him on the floor.

Pol hates this, but he has no idea how to make it stop. His parents are still angry with him, he’s grounded, “at least it can’t get any worse!” he thinks, but he’s wrong.

The next two weeks, his parents watch his every move, when he’s not catching up on school work, they make him work. Cooking, cleaning, they don’t leave him alone, every time he thinks he has finished, they find something new for him to do. Tired, miserable and cranky, he snaps at everyone, Aleix especially.

“What the hell is your problem? Grow up Pol, stop being such a spoilt, little child, or you will end up sleeping outside, because I don’t want you sharing my room anymore!” “It’s our room, not just yours” he tries to hit Aleix, but Aleix is bigger and stronger than he is, and quickly overpowers him, forcing him to the ground. He is about to punch him when he feels himself being forced up back onto his feet. It’s their dad, and he has never looked so angry, “Pol started it! He always starts it, dad he is a brat, I have no idea how you put up with it”. “Aleix, enough! Just go downstairs”

“He’s right Pol. This has got to stop, why are you doing this to us?” “It’s all about you isn’t it?! I hate my life, I hate you, and I HATE ALEIX!”, Pol flees, running out the door, tears streaming down his face. His dad is furious, but he lets him go, knowing he will be back when he’s hungry.

He’s left his phone at home though, picking it up, looking through his messages, Aleix is horrified. Pol has forgotten to delete all of them. They’re all the same, threats from Rabat, hes moved on from threatening Pol, to threatening his entire family. Aleix knows Pol must be so scared, he has to find him, before he gets desperate and does something stupid. Aleix knows Pol well enough, to know exactly where he will be hiding. Finding him, head in his hands, quietly sobbing. Aleix just wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. “Pol? I know”, that’s all he needs to say before Pol confesses everything. “I’m sorry I have been so horrible, I thought that if I could make you all hate me, then you wouldn’t care if he did kill me”.

They stay there for hours, hidden away from the world, while Aleix reassures Pol that everything is going to be okay, that no one is going to ever hurt him, ever again. It’s getting dark when they reach home, their parents waiting for them, grim expressions on their faces. “Mum, dad? Please don’t be mad at Pol, this is all my fault, not his. From now on, he will be as good as, well better than he was last month! Please trust me, if you want to punish one of us, punish me”. He still has his arm around Pols shoulder, refusing to relinquish his grip on his little brother. Both of them know that something is wrong, but until they are ready to talk, there is nothing they can do. “Okay, we will let this go, but when you are ready to talk, we will be here to listen. now both of you, bed!”

Instantly Pol is back to the happy, loving guy they all knew and loved. Aleix realises just how much this has affected Pol, and he hates himself for not noticing that something was wrong. The text messages keep coming, Pol showing them too Aleix, who laughs before deleting them, he can’t wait for the weekend, confronting the monster will give him great pleasure.

They have it all planned. Arriving at the circuit late at night, they are going to be there all weekend. Aleix and Pol plan to find Rabat, telling their dad that they are going for a walk. “Okay, but don’t go far, and try not to get lost!” Rabat’s motorhome is parked less than 100 metres away from theirs, knocking on the door, they wait.

Tito is surprised to see them, “what are you doing here?”, feigning innocence. “Isn’t that obvious, ‘Esteve’? I am here to make you apologise for your spiteful bullying campaign you have been waging against my little brother”. He tries to deny it, but Aleix isn’t listening. “I’ve seen the messages, you are a bully and a coward, picking on someone smaller and younger than you is despicable, it is not Pol’s fault that he is more talented than you are. Now you are going to apologise, and then I am going to punch you in the face!” “B-b-b-but” “No, I said apologise, not protest”.

Standing there with his arms folded, “I’m waiting Esteve”. He is too scared to say anything, tongue glue to his mouth, feet rooted to the floor, unable to speak or move. “Maybe I should punch you first, loosen your tongue a little” “Pl-pl-please d-d-d-don’t hit m-m-me” he stammers, he is starting to realise what he put Pol through, turning to face him, “I’m Sorry Pol, I’m so sorry” bursting into tears, waiting for Aleix to hit him.

But Pol stops him, “please don’t Aleix, hitting him descends to his level, and he isn’t worth it. You were right, he is just a coward”. “You’re lucky my brother is a much better person than I am Esteve, but if I ever hear of you so much as looking at him, I will hit you so hard your clothes will hurt. Because no one, and I mean no one, picks on my little brother but me! Got it?”

He nods, grateful for Pols forgiveness, “Okay, we are leaving now, see you tomorrow, on the track”. Once again Rabat is beaten by both Pol and Aleix, and although he isn’t happy, he accepts it. Knowing that Aleix is right, he is a coward, and a bully, makes him feel awful, he never wanted it to get this far, sending Pol one last text;

Tito: Pol, you were amazing today, you deserved that win. I really am sorry for what I was doing to you. I hope we can move on from this, maybe even become friends again.

Pol is asleep, leaving his phone on the seat in between him and Aleix, who picks it up, reading it, he really hopes that Tito means it. Happy that everything is sorted now, and that Pol will never be subjected to this again, Aleix settles back in the seat for a nap. “Love you Pol” is his last conscious thought before he drifts off, knowing that it is his job to keep Pol safe, and he will always be there, doing his job, protecting his little brother.


End file.
